funerals, weddings, and separation
by katizo terusei
Summary: sequel to nerds, love, and inner demons. located a year later. What will happen to the characters? rating may change later
1. Katizo's life

Katizo's point of view

I sighed. It had been a year since the school had been destroyed. Everyone went back to their villages, except Nina who joined the Akatsuki to be with Deidara. Now I on the other hand had spent the past year learning everything I could about Suna and what a good wife was. This wouldn't be happening if my stupid dad didn't promise me to the Kazekage before I was born, damn bastard!

But now I was on my way to Suna to meet my future family and husband. I let a tear fall, I hadn't heard from Temari or Kankuro since that day so as far as I knew, Gaara, my first love, was dead. As well as my best friend Calobe and my two cousins Kaminari and Shini.

"Lady Terusei?" The man who had told me of my future life Ao was trying to get my attention. I looked at him. He faked a smile. "We're almost there. Would you like to wait or go on?"

I smiled. "Go on if we can. I wish to waste no time getting to Suna"

He smiled. Ever since I learned of my 'destiny', as Neji called it, I've been trying to be nicer and calmer. It was working, but I feared if Nina came back I would become hyper again.

We neared the Suna gate and I felt myself tense up. But there was something about this place I knew, but couldn't remember. We went through and saw practically the entire village there, but something caught my eye through the entire crowd, sandy blonde hair. I walked closer to it and gasped seeing my old friend. "Temari..i-is that you?"

She smiled. "Katizo!" She squealed and hugged me. I hugged back.

"Temari what are you doing here?"

She giggled. "Kat you retard! This is mine and the boys' village!"

I mentally slapped myself. I knew I knew this place.

Kankuro walked over to us. "So little Kat's gonna marry the Kazekage huh?"

I sighed. "Yes....uh....d-did you ever find anything out about Gaara?"

"You have to wait and see."

"huh?"

Temari smiled. "Just come with us" She said pulling my arm toward a large building. "It's a BIG surprise!"


	2. Nina's life

Nina's point of view

I rolled my eyes. Ever since that day I've been an Akatsuki member. Hidan was sitting on the couch mumbling about how much he missed how things were a year ago. Him and Kakuzu had adopted a girl about 5 months ago, her name was Kokoro. We all loved her to pieces, She had light brown hair and blue cat like eyes. Tomorrow would be her fifth birthday. But when anyone asked her what she wanted she'd say the same thing. "I wanna meet Aunt Kat!"

I sighed. Me and Katizo haven't spoken since we were separated. I bit my lip trying not to cry. "Kat....I miss you"

At that moment Deidara walked in. "Nina, un. You know if your sad it'll make the baby emo"

I smiled and put a hand on my ever growing stomach. "Yeah,yeah. Deidara you better pray he doesn't look like a girl. If he does it'll be your fault."

He smirked. "Yes ma'am, un"

I hugged him. Almost as if to make my day better Tobi burst in the room holding a letter. "NINA-SAN! LOOK WHAT TOBI HAS!"

I took the letter from him and gasped. Then I squealed. "It's an invite to Kat's wedding!"

Deidara chuckled. "When is it, we want to be there on time."

I frowned. "Tomorrow...think we can try to make it?"

Itachi came and put a hand on my shoulder. "Well our base is near Suna...maybe... plus it would be a good birthday gift for Kokoro"

The mentioned little girl's eyes widened in anticipation "I'll get to meet Aunt Kat?"

I smiled. "Yes, go tell your daddies and the others"

She nodded and ran off. I put my hand back to my stomach. "Katizo....I can't wait to see you again." My eyes wandered to my wedding ring. Kat wasn't able to make it to mine and Deidara's wedding because she had to take care of a few things. But now....after a whole year....I'll finally get to see my friend again.


	3. reunion!

Katizo's point of view

Temari kept dragging me toward the large building. When we entered it Kankuro covered my eyes, "Alright Kat just try to stay calm" He said as we entered a room.

Temari giggled. "Look who we found.." She sang. Kankuro removed his hands and I looked straight at a desk, and on the other side of it was Gaara. My eyes widened. He stood up and walked toward us, "Long time no see"

I hugged him with tears of joy in my eyes. "Gaara! I can't believe it, I thought you were dead."

Temari hung her head. "Kat, Gaara had gone back to try and find Calobe, but when he did, Calobe had already been crushed to death by one of the banisters that had fallen."

My tears of joy turned into sadness. "Calobe's......dead?"

Kankuro nodded. "When Gaara saw that he went to find everyone to tell us but we had already been moved and they had sent him to a different location."

I tried to smile so they wouldn't be worried. "Well I guess it was for the best, besides he said that he either wanted to die in battle or in an accident. So I guess he's happy"

Temari hugged me. "But we do have some good news for tomorrow"

"What?"

"You know your supposed to marry the Kazekage tomorrow?"

"Yeah?"

"Guess who's the Kazekage!"

My eyes wandered to Gaara. "Gaara?"

He just smirked.

I nearly fainted from joy. "Gaara's the Kazekage!"

Temari and Kankuro nodded.

I would've fainted if a familiar voice didn't squeal from the doorway. "KAT!"

I turned around as squealed myself. "NINA!"

I ran up and hugged her but froze when I felt a bump on her abdomen. I looked at Deidara. "YOU BLONDE BASTARD! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HER!"

She giggled. "Kat calm down, he was planned."

I sighed in relief. "Anything else?"

"Uh, me and Dei are married. And Kakuzu and Hidan have a daughter."

I hugged her and looked behind her to see a small green haired girl. I let go of Nina and walked up to her. "Hi!"

She hid behind Hidan's leg. "H-Hi...A-are you Aunt Kat?"

I smiled. "Yeah I guess I am"

She hugged me. "I'm so happy to finally meet you!"

She laughed. "Well it's always nice to meet people."

She nodded. I picked her up and walked back over to Nina. "So what are us girls doing today?"


	4. Quoit Nara

Nina opened her mouth to suggest something, but Temari's phone rung, cutting her off. She answered it. "Hello?"

"_Mrs. Nara! Your son has done it again! Another one of the daycare workers have quit because of him! And he blew up another child's diaper bag!"_

Temari sighed. "Alright I'll be there in a minute to pick Quoit up."

She hung up her phone and looked at Katizo and Nina. "You two want to go with me?"

They nodded and both took one of Kokoro's hands as the four of them left.

At the daycare Quoit was sitting in the middle of the room, eyes wide and sippy cup in his hands. "Mommy!" He laughed before hugging Temari's leg.

She smiled and picked up the one year old. He had her blue eyes and Shikamaru's black hair, which he also had in a pony tail like his fathers. Katizo smiled. Temari looked at him. "Quoit do you know who these nice people are?"

He shook his head.

"This is your Aunt Katizo, Aunt Nina, and Cousin Kokoro."

He smiled and waved at them. Katizo, being...well Katizo, waved back with a grin on her face. Quoit giggled. "Aunt Katifso isf funny!"

Katizo took him from Temari. "I'm funny am I? Well you are too, unlike your father"

He laughed as she tickled him. Temari and Nina just stood there smiling and thinking the same thing 'Kat's gonna be a great mom'.


	5. Back

Katizo, Nina, Temari and the kids were walking down the street when Nina gasped. "Kat look!"

On one of the buildings was the Jashinist symbol. Katizo looked back at Nina. They both threw their left fist in the air "Woo! Heck yeah! Lord Jashin rules!"

Temari rolled her eyes. Kokoro giggled and did the same thing. Temari gasped "Look what you two did! Your bad influences!"

Katizo shrugged. "I doubt it her dad is as much of a Jashinist as we are"

Nina nodded. "She's already been converted."

Temari stood there frozen. "That poor child, already a religion nut"

Kokoro giggled again "Yep! My daddy and Aunt Nina taught me everything!"

Quoit walked over to Katizo. "Auntie Kat uppy!"

Katizo smiled and picked him up and put her on her shoulders. Kokoro ran up to them "Me too! Me too!"

Katizo sighed and picked her up, putting her on her hip. Nina squealed "Kat! That's so cute!"

Katizo rolled her eyes "Let's go" She said as they continued to head back to the Kazekage mansion.

When they got there Quoit jumped off Katizo's shoulders and ran and hugged Gaara's leg. "Uncle Gaawa!"

Gaara smirked and patted his head. "Hello Quoit"

"Uncle Gaawa guess what!"

Gaara knelt down. "What?"

Quoit pointed to Katizo. "That's Aunt Kat! She's really funny and nice and she carried me the whole way here!"

"Wow!"

"Yeah and she carried Kokoro too! But I got to rides on her shoulders! So I'm her favorite!"

Katizo giggled. "Quoit if I DID have a favorite, which I don't, It would most likely be Gaara"

Gaara smirked. "See! I'm more special than you!"

Quoit pouted. Katizo sighed and picked him up. "Stop being such a child!"

"But Aunt Kat! I am a child!"

"Well grow up!"

"Aunt Kat? Why is Uncle Gaawa your favorite?"

Katizo froze. "Uh...b-because.." she sighed. "Uncle Gaara's rode everywhere on Aunt Kat, He was there first."

Gaara turned as red as his hair. "K-Katizo! Remember that's a one year old your speaking too!"

"Oh shut up he won't remember!"

The whole time they were arguing Nina and Deidara were rolling on the floor laughing from what Katizo had said.


	6. The wedding Part 1

The next day Katizo was sitting in a room in the back of the Kazekage mansion while Temari, Ino, Charisei, and Nina helped her get ready. They had pulled her hair into a tight bun and let a few strands from her bangs hang loose and curled them. Temari, being the only one from wind, put the traditional make-up on. She made swirls come from the outside of her eyes and put the sand shinobi symbol on the right side of her neck. She then put the sound shinobi symbol on the left side of her neck, and put the normal make-up on.

All the while Ino and Charisei were getting her dress ready. It was normal white slip dress that reached the floor, with a emerald green sash. Nina walked over and handed her the flowers as Temari put on the veil. Katizo looked at Temari "What kind of flowers are these?" she said noting their odd sandy color.

Temari smiled. "There desert roses, Kankuro picked them out"

When they were finished the four girls backed up and looked at Katizo. "AWW! Kat you look so pretty!" Nina and Charisei said together.

Katizo turned around and examined herself in the full length mirror. Only then did she become nervous. Her stomach clenched and twisted, she forced herself not to cry in fear of ruining the make-up. 'What am I doing?' she thought 'I'm too young to get married!'. Which was true, Katizo was only sixteen.

Temari must have noticed how Katizo was reacting. She came up and hugged her "Kat....I know your ready, just go out there and make my brother the happiest man in the world"

Katizo smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll try my best."

"We'll all be there cheering you on, we're here for you Kat." Ino said.

Nina and Charisei nodded. "Ino is right, no matter what we're here for you, we're your safety net in case you fall"

She smiled again and hugged them before they left to go sit down. She walked back over to the mirror. She took a deep breath "I can do this, I'm a Terusei for crying out loud! Show no fear, show no tears, and never show any sign of weakness" She said quoting her father.

She stepped out and waited for her uncle, since he's the oldest male in her family because her dad died, to come and walk her down the aisle.


	7. the wedding part 2

Katizo's point of view

I smiled as Kokoro came up and gave me a hug after the ceremony. I sighed and looked at my wrists. Turns out ,as a part of the sand shinobi wedding ceremony, the wife had to have her wrists slit by the husband to ensure pure blood.

Charisei and Nina both ran up to me, sand colored dresses flowing behind. I hugged them and smiled as they begged for pictures. We made Kisame take them, and I also took a few with the kids and three with Gaara. I smirked as grabbed his hand.

He looked at me slightly confused "What?"

My smirk widened "You realize I own your ass now"

He grinned "I own yours too"

I laughed and walked over to Temari, I hugged and thanked her. She smiled a few tears forming in her eyes."Kat...Thank you so much...I hope you and Gaara have a wonderful life together"

I smirked, perverted thought kicking in. She looked at me "Kat...seriously your thinking like that now!"

I giggled. "Maybe!.....yes"

Nina walked over, also giggling "Temari there would be a cold day in hell if Katizo didn't think like that"

I smiled. Rudely interrupting, Gaara came over and picked me up bridal style "Ready to go?"

I giggled and flicked his forehead "Your gonna take me away from my friends already?"

He chuckled "You'll see them.....eventually."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck "Fine. Bye Nina! Bye Temari! Tell the others I say bye too!"

Gaara smirked as he used his sand to take us back to the Kazekage mansion. I froze realizing what was going to happen.


	8. Legos

Katizo sighed. Temari was talking to Gaara and she was left watching Quoit build stuff with his legos. She shot a death glare at Temari, if it wasn't for her Jashin knows what her and Gaara would be doing now. "Aunt Katifso" Quoit said gaining her attention. He was holding a Lego, "Aunt Katifso wanna play with me?"

She smiled and sat on the floor beside him as he handed her some legos. A half hour later they had made a castle and a person to rule over it. She looked at him "What's the kings name?"

He shook his head "Nuh uh its a queen."

Katizo smiled "Okay what's her name?"

"Katifso!" he said throwing his arms in the air.

She giggled. "Well then she'll need a husband"

Quoit nodded and made one. "Here's king Gaawa!" He said handing him to her.

She took it and got out two sharpies, one black and one red. She smiled and made their hair "Now it's perfect"

Quoit clapped his hands "Awesome Aunt Katifso!"

She closed her eyes and sighed "If only there were some princes and princesses in the castle"


	9. Hidan's teachings

Later that day Katizo was walking down the road with Quoit and Kokoro holding her hands. Quoit looked up at her "Aunt Katifso why don't you and Uncle Gaawa have any babies?" He said, well that's what she thought he said it was hard to tell cause he was sucking his thumb while he was talking.

Katizo sighed. "Me and Uncle Gaara haven't ….er......called the stork yet"

Kokoro pouted. "My daddy told me the only way babies come is either by adoption like me or the couple fucks each others brains out and a baby comes nine months later."

Katizo froze, what the hell was Hidan teaching his daughter? "Well let's drop the subject okay?"

Kokoro smiled. "Aunt Kat has Uncle Gaara fucked out your brain yet?"

Katizo turned red, "Kokoro! Your too young to speak like your father!"

"I'll take that as a yes"

"That's it when we get back your dad is in SO much trouble"

She just giggled, as though that was her plan all along. Katizo sighed, she truly is Hidan's child.

Quoit looked at Katizo "So Uncle Gaawa stuck his thingy in you?"

Katizo's eyes widened "Who taught YOU that?"

"Uncle Hidan"

"Of course"


	10. Hidan ish in troubles

Katizo glared at Hidan who just sat there with his eyes closed. "I don't see what the big deal is"

"The big deal is your teaching your five year old daughter and your friends one year old son about sex!"

He smirked. "How'd ya find out?"

"oh come on Kat what did they say?"

She glared at him, then closed her eyes, not wanting to see everyone's expressions "Kokoro asked me if me and Gaara had fucked each others brains out"

She opened her eyes when Hidan started laughing. She looked at everyone elses expressions to see they were all shocked, Temari and Shikamaru were mad, and Gaara had turned as red as his hair. She looked back at Hidan "Baka"

He stopped laughing and smiled at her "Don't get so mad Katizo, besides we all know you have."

Her and Gaara turned even redder, both with anger and embarassment. Katizo curled her lip back "I'm going to kill you"

Hidan froze, not believing her, until she tackled him to the ground and punched him in the gut. His eyes widened in shock and she punched him again only this time in the jaw. She stood up and kicked him in the ribs, then picked him up by his collar and threw him at the wall. She would've attacked again if Nina and Deidara hadn't held her back.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Gaara came over and they released her. "Katizo you need to calm down, it's just Hidan no one cares what he says"

She crossed her arms "I still hate him, fucking baka"

Hidan stood up and hid behind Kakuzu, who sighed and glared at him. "You really taught her that?"

Hidan nodded. "Sorry"

Everyone glared at him, still angry. Katizo rolled her eyes and grabbed Gaara's arm dragging him upstairs.


	11. Damn Kankuro

Gaara chuckled when Katizo closed the door. "What's all this about?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, her head on his shoulder, and nibbled playfully on his ear "Can we play now?"

His eyes widened, all this time since their wedding, a week ago, he had almost ignored her but now there was no way out of it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smirked "are you sure?"

She giggled "Well we are married aren't we?"

Some one knocked on the door. "Gaara! The elders need you downstairs now!"

Katizo sighed and sat on the bed "I'm going to rip Kankuro's throat out"

Gaara frowned "But I have to. We'll play tonight okay?"

"Okay. But I still hate him"

Gaara chuckled and kissed her forehead before leaving her alone in their room. She laid on the bed and took out a photo of Shikamaru, Temari and Quoit. She sighed "Temari's lucky, I'd give the world for a child."

Charisei was listening in on her from the door, which was closed. She gasped and ran down stairs to Nina. "NINA! BIG NEWS!"

Nina looked up at her from playing with Quoit and Kokoro. "What?"

"I heard Kat say she wants a baby!"

Nina's eyes widened, never before had Katizo even brought up the subject of her having a child, was this something she hadn't told them? But why would she keep it a secret?

Charisei was at the brink of tears of joy. Kat and a baby would be too cute! She could imagine it with her eyes and Gaara's hair or vice-versa. She thought of how Kat would react if she knew that SHE was pregnant, even though no one but her knew.

They both sighed, thinking the same thing. Katizo wanting a child, they had to tell Gaara.


	12. Telling Gaara

**Nina's point of view.**

I sighed, me and Charisei couldn't find Gaara anywhere. So we asked Kankuro and as soon as we knew where he was, we ran straight toward the meeting room. We didn't care that he was speaking with the elders, this was more important to us. So we slammed the door wide open, "GAARA! IT'S KATIZO!"

He blinked, slightly confused why we were there, then he realized it "What's wrong? What's happened? Is she okay?"

We both sweat dropped. "It's nothing like that." I said.

Charisei rolled her eyes. "We heard Kat saying she wanted a baby."

I held up 3 fingers "3.…..2.…1"

As soon as I said 1 he fainted. We both sighed and walked back to the living room to see Kat playing with Quoit. He smiled and waved at us, as did she. We just sighed relieved that Gaara knew, and hopeful that maybe Kat's wish would come true.

**Katizo's point of view.**

I frowned, laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. It was two in the morning and I knew Gaara would be too tired for anything when he got back. At that moment he came in, rubbing his head muttering something about Nina and Charisei. I sighed and faked a smile "Hey Gaa-kun."

He stopped rubbing his head and waved weakly "Hey."

I sighed, a hidden tear falling, feeling as though there was a brick wall between us. A wall that neither of us could break until we were alone. I unknowingly put my hand on my stomach, silently praying for a miracle to happen.


	13. Interuption

The next morning Katizo woke up to see Gaara still there, reading paper work. She sighed 'He works too much.'

He looked up at her when she sighed. "Hm." He said, but she knew he meant 'good morning'. She stretched and stood behind him, while he worked at his desk, loosely wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled slightly, then remembered what Charisei and Nina had told him the previous day. "Katizo?"

"Yeah?"

"I-Is it true? You want a child?"

She froze, then nodded slightly. "Y-Yes."

She unwrapped her arms from his neck and stepped back, sensing he was about to get up. He pushed back in the chair and stood up, then froze noticing her. "How long have you been wearing stuff like that?" He said noting the red and black lace outfit. She just shrugged.

He smirked and grabbed her hand, whispering in her ear "I like it."

She blushed.

Right then the door flew open and Kokoro and Quoit hugged Katizo's legs. "Aunt Kat! Uncle Dei is after us!"

She sighed and picked them both up. Setting them on the bed, while she went to change.

Gaara sat back down at his desk. 'So close' He thought.


	14. Closet

**Katizo's point of view**

**I sighed heavily, sitting in the waiting room of the hostpital. Nina had gone into labor a few hours ago. Quoit and Kokoro sat on the floor coloring in the books Temari had brought them. I looked out the open door and noticed a janitor take his cleaning supplies out of the closet. I let my mind wander, thinking about if me and Gaara were to sneak in there. I let out a shuttering breath at the idea. Gaara , who was sitting beside me, squeezed my hand slightly to snap me out of my trance. I was lucky no one else had taken notice. **

**I looked around and saw that everyone was watching either the TV or the kids. I grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him out of the waiting room. He gave me a slightly confused look. I shifted my glance to the closet. He smirked, seeming to understand. He pulled me into the closet and turned on the light. I grabbed his collar and pulled him closer toward me, kissing him passionately. He returned the favor and bit my lower lip slightly, begging for entrance. **

**I allowed him passage that he needed. The kiss was making me loose my senses. I had melted into it quickly and did realize what he was doing until I felt his hand go up my shirt and undo the clasp of my bra. I moaned slightly as he massaged my breast.**

**I whimpered as he pulled away, needing to be touched as much as possible. He chuckled and pulled off my shirt and bra. I blushed as he lust fully examined the exposed skin. He noticed and smirked, tugging at the button of my pants. He pulled them off and grinned, looking at my panties, "Kat….You should be ashamed. Wet already?"**

**I blushed heavily, "Shut up! I can't help how I daydream."**

**He smiled and pinned me against the wall, "So you were already thinking of this?"**

**I nodded shyly. He chuckled and ran a finger over my covered cilt. I hissed at the feeling, feeling myself get a little bit wetter. He smirked and pulled them off, sticking a finger into me. I winced slightly at it. He smiled, "Your almost as tight as you were the first time Kat."**

**I blushed "Well what would you expect? It's been over a year and a half."**

**He chuckled and stuck another finger in. I growled, tired of being teased. I unbuttoned his shirt carefully. He shrugged out of it and undid the button of his pants letting them fall to the floor. I bit my lip, noticing the bulge in his boxers. He noticed and let the fall as well.**

**He positioned himself, ready to enter. "Kat?" he asked to assure himself.**

**I smiled, "We're married. We're supposed to have fun like this."**

**He smirked and entered. I hissed, a few tears falling down my face. He kissed me to keep my from screaming out in pain. It only took a few moments to get used to his size and I pulled away from the kiss to tell him to go on.**

**He did, keeping a steady pace at first until I begged for more. He obligated.**

**After a few minutes a felt a bubbly sensation in my lower abdomen. I bit unto his shoulder, he under stood "It's okay. I'm close too."**

**With a shiver, I reached my climax. After a few more thrusts Gaara reached his too. I smiled up at him "I love you."**

**We heard voices calling for us outside in the hall. We quickly dressed and walk out as if nothing happened. Before we left he grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear "I love you too Kat."**

**I smiled, feeling the wall between us crumble to pieces.**


	15. Dream twins

**Gaara's point of veiw**

"_Daddy?" the small girl with my eyes and Katizo's jet black hair asked, looking up from her dolls._

"_Yes Hime?"_

"_Can we go get ice cream?" her face seemed really happy, another thing she gained from her mother._

_I chuckled, "Sure, what kind?"_

"_Mommy's favorite, Cholocalte chip cookie dough!"_

"_Alright."_

_We walked to the store and I got her just that, she squealed happily and hugged me as a thank you, "Daddy? What was Mommy like?"_

_I sighed, "Alot like you. She was funny, sweet, caring and VERY silly."_

"_I miss her."_

"_I know Angel, but we couldn't help it. Besides Uncles Kankuro and Deidara are still searching for her killer so-"_

"_Gaara?"_

_I opened my eyes to see Katizo with a faint smile on her face, "Yeah?"_

"_I'm sorry I woke you up, I'm going with Temari and Nina to get some stuff for the party tomorrow, Kankuro said you needed to be in the office by twelve. It's ten now so I figured you'd want some time to get ready."_

_I just smiled and kissed her cheek, "Get back soon Kat."_

_She giggled, "I will."_

_I watched her walk out of our room in the shirt I had gotten her over a year ago, when we first started dating, and a pair of purple skinny jeans, I have no clue where she got them but I liked how they looked on her._

_I tried replaying my dream in my head as I got ready. That kid, Hime?, she... was she mine and Katizo's daughter? And from what she said, Was Katizo dead? A killer, I know I said that, was Kat murdered? _

_I shook my head, "Just a dream, a stupid stupid dream that means nothing."_

_An hour later I was leaving my room, when I saw Kankuro and Kiba running toward me. I stopped and looked at them confused, "What?"_

_Kiba had a worried look in his eyes, "It's Kat."_

"_What? What happened?"_

_Kankuro looked straight at me, "Temari just called a minute ago. They were walking and she just fainted. She's in the hostpital now."_

_I ran straight past them and to the hostpital, not stopping for anything. I burst through the door and was greeted by Temari and Nina, who both had looked like they were crying._

_Temari hugged me, "Gaara! Thank God! I didn't know what to do! She just passed out right in the street! They're running tests on her now, but she's awake."_

_I sighed in releif, "Most likely from the heat. I'm just hap-"_

"_Sir?"_

_I spun on my heel and saw a doctor, "Yes?"_

"_Your here for Miss Katizo right? Your her husband?"_

_I nodded, "Something wrong?"_

"_No, no. I just wanted to say, Congrats!"_

_Temari and Nina both looked as confused as me, "Huh?"_

"_We ran some tests and she's about a month pregnant, twins! She hadn't been eating enough for them and that made her pass out."_

_The last thing I heard before fainting myself was Nina and Temari squealing, "WE'RE GONNA BE AUNTIES!"_


End file.
